Various disciplines require specialized structure to interconnect electrical components together. As an example of this prior art, Kimura et al in U.S. Pat. No. 3,563,882 teaches a method of laying electrical cables utilizing frame supporting beams which are horizontally held near the ceiling of a room to support a number of frames. This creates a horizontal plane over the electrical equipment mounted on the floor. This arrangement allows cables to connect the equipment in almost a straight line one from each other.
Anderson discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 2,140,376 an electrical panelboard with various horizontal and vertical troughs to retain the electrical wiring. A series of apertures allow the wires to interconnect from one structure to the component being wired. Horizontal wiring between panels is carried in a horizontal trough superposed on the main vertical runs, but not interfering in any way with them.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,166,195 of Schwab takes advantage of an extruded aluminum channel having a cover with a ground bus attached inside. A cover plate snaps into place while spring retainer clips hold the wires inside to a given corner. The utility is directed to isolated power and equipotential ground systems, such as found in hospital environments utilizing inhalation anesthetics.
Taylor discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 3,909,505 a modular electrical component mounting assembly with an integral wiring duct. This apparatus allows relays and related components to be mounted on the assembly while providing a duct for electrical conductors attached therebetween. A raised platform with a pattern of mounting holes is formed between adjacent mounting modules and contains a cover plate for containment.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 3,763,401 issued to Ransom teaches a wiring duct for carrying a group of wires and is formed of an electrical insulating substance, such as vinyl plastic. This duct includes terminals of an electrical conductive material extending through the wall at a number of locations along the length.
It will be seen that prior art has approached the problem on an individual basis to provide an answer to a specific issue, none of which show or suggest the applicants disclosure.